


（带卡）想成为你的毛绒玩具

by palustris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris
Summary: 又到了小情侣过节的时候，送带土一款驯鹿变装的卡卡西！假设只有卡西保留了记忆的转生学园if看个高兴就完事了，祝阅读愉快~
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	（带卡）想成为你的毛绒玩具

我想成为你的毛绒玩具。

圣诞快乐。

夜幕降临时，鹅毛细雪纷纷扬扬落下，那细绒般的白为平安夜增添了不少柔和的冬季氛围。  
男生宿舍楼内的广播也应景地换上圣诞节特供歌单，摇铃声为乐曲打着节拍。带土一手拍下落在肩上的雪，一手抱着快递盒，一路走到二楼走廊尽头那扇自己的宿舍门前，掏出钥匙。  
金属交击声清亮悦耳，但还没等他把钥匙插进锁孔，房门已经从里面打开了。阿斯玛一身便服打扮，挑着眉毛看他。  
“今晚要出去约会？”  
“对，晚上不回来了。”阿斯玛吹了声口哨。带土会意，侧身让路，阿斯玛走出几步，又回过头来：“你不出门？”  
“不、不出门啊，我干嘛出去，下着雪呢……”  
“怪事，想约你的女孩子那么多，你随便挑一个长得好看的，也不至于一个人过平安夜。”  
“……我像是那么随便的人吗？”  
“在旁人看来就是浪费啊。校橄榄球队的新星拒绝了那么多邀约，很多女孩子会因此伤心的。”  
“……把她们介绍给你好不好，你带着她们一起去找红，热闹一下。”  
阿斯玛抬起手作出投降的动作，扭头就走。房门在他身后关上了。

为防阿斯玛去而复返，带土反锁了宿舍门，这才拿起书桌上搁着的剪刀，拆起了手里的快递。  
他并不知道里面有什么，毕竟那不是他自己下的单——而这样的快递，他已经代为收取了好几个，拆开后无一不是圣诞特色浓重的……情趣服装。哪个高中生的脸皮能厚到网购这样的东西啊……光是想象着旗木卡卡西摆着标志性的臭脸对着购物软件挑选这些的模样，他心里就不由得有些五味杂陈。  
拆第一个快递时，他毫无心理准备，也幸亏那时阿斯玛不在宿舍里，不然那件挂着铃铛的窄小红抹胸就要让他当场社会性死亡了。第二天他避着阿斯玛拆开快递，拿到了一条镶了白色绒毛边的红色短裙，实在太短了，他猜这裙子大概连旗木卡卡西的屁股都遮不全。第三天的快递是深红色的绒布手套。第四天的是带蝴蝶结的红白条纹长筒袜。现在他拿着的是旗木卡卡西准备好的第五件快递——发箍上装饰着两支棕咖色的毛绒鹿角。原来如此，那家伙的目的是打扮成圣诞驯鹿……带土近乎麻木地想着，摸出手机，给那发箍拍了张照片，传给了旗木卡卡西。  
毫无自知之明，用着可爱过头的小白狗头像的优等生很快给出了言简意赅的回复：开门。

两人到达事实交往的关系，从开学典礼那天算起还不足一个月。  
在遇到旗木卡卡西之前，带土无论如何想不到，他能这么适应同性之间的不纯关系——无论是接吻还是上床，在他和旗木卡卡西之间似乎都是水到渠成的事。  
这与他对旗木卡卡西的初印象大相径庭。他第一次见到那名银发的男学生，还是在台下听新生代表演讲时，除了那份不摘口罩的执着外，印象尤深的还有念稿子时不起波澜的冷淡语气。带土听着周围的学生窃窃谈论，很快便得知了卡卡西的名字以及他与自己同班一事。当时他只觉得头痛：这种清高的家伙估计眼高于顶，很难相处。不料就在散会时，学生们蜂拥而出，他和旗木卡卡西被推挤着，在礼堂门口碰见了。眼看着要撞在一起，带土下意识屏息，要避开那名正皱着眉头、强忍厌烦的银发学生，但对方恰好一抬眼，看见了他。  
明明之前也和带土一样，和拥挤的人潮暗自较着劲，但不知为何，旗木卡卡西那时突然放弃了抵抗，顺着旁人推挤的力道，直接靠在了带土身上。  
此后，尽管很少在班里有直接交流，但带土去食堂时，总能看见不远处那显眼的银发；课后他参加橄榄球队的训练时，旗木卡卡西就坐在操场边的看台，安安静静看着书；就连回宿舍的路上，旗木卡卡西也能正好出现，与他同路。  
到这份上再坚持是巧合，也太过自欺欺人了。于是，带土找了个时间，把他堵在罕有人迹的饭堂后。  
倒也没有特别问些什么……那时的带土在开口前就感到犹豫，生怕真是巧合。对方耐心地等了一会儿，最后在持续的沉默中揪着带土的领口拉近距离，隔着那只口罩，忽的往他嘴唇上贴了一下。  
带土没有告诉任何人，旗木卡卡西也不会在同学面前表现出异样。只有在一些偏僻的角落，或是二人独处的宿舍里，银发的男学生才允许带土拿开那只口罩，逐步进展到在带土眼前裸露身体，最后上床。一切都避人耳目，悄然进行。情事后拥抱卡卡西时，带土会恍惚以为自己触碰到了永恒——过去、现在和未来，仿佛全在他怀里。他唯独不理解触碰到卡卡西时感受到的那悠远过去的气息意味着什么。

带土回过身，拧开门锁。走廊上回响着俏皮的情歌，而银发的男学生以与之毫不相称的冷淡模样，出现在带土眼前。他身上还是白日里的学生制服，但发尾微湿，肩膀处的白衬衫因此洇出几点水痕。洗发水的香气小钩子似的搔着带土的鼻尖。  
眼皮提不起劲似的耷拉着，其下细小的黑瞳动了动，先往带土手里的驯鹿发箍瞟了一眼，再瞪到带土脸上。眼看着宿舍的主人发起了呆，他伸出手，匆匆将带土往里推，自己紧跟着进了房间。房门旋即关上了。  
“你犯什么傻啊……再站下去，别人就要看见我了。”  
他不客气地抱怨着，拿过带土手里的发箍，又往储物柜走去。其余的衣物果然就藏在其中。卡卡西取出它们，随手搁在带土床上，又动作利落地脱起了衣服。  
“没什么……就是在想，你好像换了洗发水。”  
卡卡西对待那身情趣服装的态度太过理所当然，连带着消解了带土心底的尴尬。他跟过去，坐在床沿上，撇过有些发烫的脸，大着胆子看向解开了衬衫纽扣的银发学生。  
卡卡西飞快瞥了他一眼，最后动作未停，也没有背过身去避开带土的注视，只是扔下那件白衬衫，又去解皮带。带土注意到他用的是最后一格扣子——确实，每次握住他的腰，手感上都觉得那是太细了。皮带也落在带土的床上，他褪下黑色的制服裤，露出底下白得晃眼的肌肤。  
他没穿内裤，无毛的胯间，性器软软垂着。带土不禁咽了口唾沫，转瞬又开始嫌弃定不下神的自己。又不是没见过！何必每次看见卡卡西的身体，都像是头一次看见那样动摇呢？但这确实是他头一次意识到，卡卡西做得出不穿内裤就套上制服裤这种事。黑色的衣料潮水般退却了，玉石般泛着青白的膝盖下是细长的小腿，他手指勾着裤管，轻巧一绕，衣料也摆脱了那骨节分明的足踝，轻盈地滑落在地。卡卡西弯腰捡起他的裤子，圆润的臀部在带土的视线里倏忽一晃。  
“换洗发水这种事很普通吧。”对着床上排列的小件衣物，卡卡西权衡片刻，先拿起了那双长筒袜，“怎么，你很喜欢之前那瓶吗？”  
“倒也没有。”  
“不喜欢？”  
“……不是！你用什么味道的洗发水，跟我的喜好有什么关系啊？”  
总之是慌乱地挡下了卡卡西的追击。在前后两种气味之间，他确实没有特别的倾向，只不过既然卡卡西更换了新的洗发水，他就会想要把新的味道记下来而已。  
卡卡西轻飘飘地笑了一声，抖开一只长筒袜，提起膝盖，开始把自己的足尖往里套。他单腿站着，弯腰提袜子的模样看上去不太稳当，随着小臂因用力而绷紧，上半身也左摇右晃的。袜子一路束到他的膝盖上方，留有蝴蝶结的袜沿箍着肉，盈盈鼓了一圈。穿好一只又是下一只，鲜艳的色彩强调着腿部的纤细，也让带土不自觉往尚且裸露在外的部分投去更多的注意力。  
“接下来，想让我穿哪一件？”  
只穿着长筒袜的卡卡西歪了歪头，出声问道。  
带土张了张嘴，说不出话。如果可以的话，他希望卡卡西赶紧全穿好算了——而不是为了煽动他，故意在这儿欲迎还拒。随着衣物穿脱，卡卡西周身的氛围悄然变化着，从难以亲近的冰雪般的冷，变成某种蜜糖似的沾手的粘稠。目光巡视着那具白得仿佛从没晒过太阳的躯体，带土涩声道：“要不，你先把短裙穿上？”  
“带土是这么想的吗？”卡卡西笑了笑，探手去取那双手套。  
这家伙……就是在故意挑拨他。带土恨恨地咬牙。  
丝绒手套在降低裸露度这一点上起不到多少帮助，反倒让卡卡西更像一只尚未包装好的礼物，只匆匆解决了末端的装饰，关键的私密处、带土最喜欢玩弄的两部分却依旧在血气旺盛的少年眼前招摇着。暖气开得是不是太足了？带土胡乱地想着，试图为自己的浑身发热找一个解释。而卡卡西穿好手套，没再提问，径自拿起了红白相映的短裙。  
红丝绒顺着光滑的大腿一路往上，最后束在了卡卡西的腰上。一如带土之前所想，那裙子短得跟没穿区别不大，前面遮不住那颜色浅淡的阴茎，后面则露出臀部下半圆与腿根交际处，根本不必撩开裙摆，臀肉一分就是带土用过许多次的后穴。穿好短裙后，卡卡西转过身去，稍微拽了拽下摆，又晃晃屁股。绒边蹭着他的臀尖抖了抖。  
“……够了。”  
“长度正好吗？我也觉得。”  
一边装傻，一边取过最后那件红色的抹胸，卡卡西戳了戳缀在上头的金色铃铛，把它套在身上。尽管采用了有弹性的料子，但上身后它还是绷得很紧。穿戴的过程中，铃铛的脆响不绝于耳。  
“最后一样。”  
卡卡西说着，摘下口罩，拿起那只鹿角发箍，扣在头上。他周围的空气完全改变了，有着让人移不开目光的粘性。随即，平安夜的驯鹿转过脸来，朝口干舌燥的带土，露出邀约的微笑。

“请签收你的驯鹿……在喜欢的地方签个名吧。”  
伴着叮叮当当的声音走近，卡卡西随手拿过书桌上的红色油性笔，在跨坐到带土身上时递给他。  
“到底在做什么啊你……”  
为彻底打扮过一轮的卡卡西落座在自己腿上的重量而一惊，带土慌忙接过那支笔，伸出手时指尖都微微发颤。卡卡西挑起眉，平常难得看见的薄唇似笑非笑地勾着：“还能干什么，送礼物啊。送出之前要把礼物好好包装一遍，不是常识吗？”  
“但你包装的是、不对，你只是给自己换了套衣服而已啊！”  
“我想成为你的毛绒玩具。”他轻声回答，又拿起带土的另一只手，往自己后脑勺上放，“带土，摸摸我……怎么样，还喜欢这种触感吗？”  
才洗过的头发不像平时上课时见到的那样扎手，银色的发丝柔顺而冰凉，从带土指间滑过。手掌来回抚着，卡卡西坦率地表现出享受的模样。  
最终选定了大腿内侧。他拔下笔盖，写下姓名的字母拼写。卡卡西乖巧地抱起膝盖，任他写得更方便些。待他停笔，卡卡西歪头打量那行字，又接过那支笔，在名字后方追加了一枚蝴蝶结。  
“这样就好了。”他舒展眉眼，很满足似的放开油性笔。  
怎么会因为身上有他的名字而这么开心啊。  
“……笨蛋卡卡西。”带土恨恨说着，粗暴地拉扯那件裹在胸前的窄窄衣物，将它往上推去。冷白色的肌肤上，已经留下了一道浅浅的红色勒痕，淡色的乳晕中央，小巧的乳头迫不及待地硬挺起来。  
带土不过是在那两粒乳头上拧了一把，卡卡西就浑身过电似的剧烈一颤，胸前的铃铛急响。再拧下去，他便撑着带土的肩膀，摇晃起了细韧的腰部，囊袋和会阴胡乱磨蹭着带土的裤裆。他下体柔软的触感隔着衣料透到充血的性器上，带土只觉全身血流不断往下涌去，鸡巴鼓鼓发胀，随着胸腔中怦然作响而微微跳动。  
带痣的漂亮面容上浮起薄红，铃铛声中在带土眼前不断晃动着的那张脸因此而渲染上了奇异的情色感。白日里不可能见到卡卡西这样从唇间吐出沉重喘息的模样。鹿角在他头顶上不稳地摇摆，裙底的会阴部压在带土滚烫的硬物上，暗示意味十足地打着圈。  
“近来收到了很多情书的宇智波带土，你有一根怎样的东西呢？是又粗又长的吗，是又硬又烫的吗？……、唔……”  
黑发男生满脸通红，将他的脸按到近处，蛮横地咬住了那双不断开合的薄唇。

一吻结束，两人都喘得厉害。卡卡西平复了一阵呼吸，便下了床，转而趴在带土的书桌上，翘起屁股。短裙遮不住什么，绒边搭在臀肉上，细毛丝丝缕缕往秘处伸。他扳着后臀往侧面拉开，让带土看那枚微微张开、还吐着润滑剂的粉色穴口。  
“驯鹿还需要一条尾巴，主人知道它在哪里吗？”  
“自己没有准备？”  
带土哑声回答，站起了身。卡卡西回头，眼神斜斜一飘，唇角勾起时，那颗痣如同映在水波里似的荡了荡。  
那一眼看得带土小腹发紧。他走到卡卡西身后，抓住他的屁股肉，手指往湿漉漉的粉穴里塞去。指节深深没入再抽出来，润滑液成股淌出，那枚洞口呼吸似的微微张合。感觉就像是在糯白的大福上开了个口子，往外头取奶油似的。卡卡西呜呜地小声叫着，绒布手套里的指尖勾着桌边。果然是提前做过润滑了，准备万全的嫩穴饥渴地咬着深入其中的手指。  
带土抽回手，他站在卡卡西分开的两腿之间，弯腰捞起一条裹在长筒袜里的腿。卡卡西被他摆弄出小狗撒尿的姿势，后穴无法防备，鸡巴一顶，紧窄的穴就被迫填入异物。带土的体格强健于他，一俯下身子，卡卡西就完全笼罩在那具烘热躯体的阴影中，被屁股里滚烫的肉物顶弄得趴倒在桌面上，不得不在断续的呻吟声中抠紧桌沿，稳定自己。做爱时带土只是闷头使力，鸡巴以惊人的力道捣得软穴里水声连绵，抽出时还牵出淫丝。铃铛声一会儿急促如珠石散落，再过一会儿只是闷闷地响——卡卡西被操软了，手臂撑不起上半身，铃铛夹在他的胸口和桌面之间，铜芯只能有气无力地敲着薄薄的圆壁。  
“舒服……啊……好舒服……带土、呜嗯……”他细声叫着，尚且抵着地面的脚趾不住蜷缩。裙摆下那根颜色浅淡的性器已经立起来了，顶端垂着淫靡的水液，拉出一道长长的、要断不断的细丝。  
带土只是冷笑。他太熟悉卡卡西的身体了，那穴里分明还顾得上技巧，顺从着带土抽插的动作，恰到好处地收紧和放松。卡卡西离爽到昏头明明还有一段相当的距离。一圈圈嫩肉乖顺地吸着他进出不停的鸡巴，他伏低身子，几乎把体重全压在那具颤抖不停的躯体上，猛力摆腰。卡卡西在他怀里忽的绷直了脊背。硕大的龟头破开穴肉，重重干着深处的穴心。  
他爽得小腿一个劲往回勾，连撑住身体也顾不上。阴茎前方失禁似的，泄出透明的前液。暖融融的穴肉失控地痉挛起来，毫无章法地掐着滚烫的鸡巴根部绞个不住。带土被他吸得重重吸了口气，抵着深处的敏感点缓了缓，才再度动作起来。  
“呜啊……啊、带土，带土……”  
卡卡西语不成句，失神得腰往下塌，带土得往斜下方用力，才能操到穴心。他这样翘着后臀，仿佛就等着吞下精水，让它们倒流进小腹一样。但就在高潮前，后穴骤然空虚，滚烫的硬物竟被拔出去了。  
他失落地呜咽一声。  
带土抓着他的腰和腿，将软绵绵的卡卡西翻过来。驯鹿的阴茎挑起了裙摆，贴着柱身的绒毛被体液黏湿了，散发着情事的气味。暴露在外的乳头因刚刚的顶弄而不断摩擦着桌面，此时已经充血肿大，一副凄惨的样子。卡卡西大张着的腿间，那串红色油性笔留下的签名溅上了不少抽插时带出的淫液，泛着点点水光。  
这幅模样让卡卡西口中那句“你的毛绒玩具”越发趋近真实。  
带土揽起他的上半身，埋头去抿一侧肿大的乳头。才含住，卡卡西便低声喊痛，但语气里几乎没有抗拒的意味，反而像是撒娇。随着身体悬空，卡卡西抬起双腿，夹在带土腰间，自己摆动着腰去找那根让他爽得头皮发麻的鸡巴。被操开了的穴轻易吮住了龟头，圈圈软肉顺着重力，把它吸进空虚麻痒的甬道中。带土抿得愈重，那湿漉漉的穴反倒吸得愈起劲，不断往坚挺的肉棒上缠。察觉到卡卡西的口不对心，带土往他的臀尖打了一巴掌。  
两人正倚着书桌淫靡交缠，门外却忽然传来掏钥匙的响动。  
卡卡西吓得睁大了眼，连连拍打带土。带土心知是阿斯玛，短短一瞬在心里骂了他几百句——出门时忘带东西的坏毛病什么时候才能改掉啊？他抱着卡卡西，快步走进浴室，反锁上门的下一秒，宿舍门也开了。  
“下次，还是去我那边吧？我舍友不会回来住……”  
“我去一次，你就要洗一次床单，你受得了吗？”  
闻言，卡卡西两眼弯弯地笑起来。  
“你都在准备洗澡了啊？看来你真不打算出门了。”阿斯玛在外头翻找杂物的声音传来，一会儿是书页翻动，一会儿是储物柜门转轴吱呀。  
“不出去了，等会儿打游戏。你怎么突然回来了？”  
带土面不改色扯着谎。卡卡西则指指自己，挑眉比着口型：游戏？  
“红约我看音乐剧，我忘记带票了！再不快点找到的话她要杀了我……啊，在这里。”随着他如释重负的话音，储物柜被重重关上了。  
抱着卡卡西转了个身，带土放他背靠浴室墙壁，虎口扣着窄胯，不顾一门之隔的舍友，肉棒凶蛮地动作起来。  
卡卡西上身剧颤，高高翘着的乳头浆果似的晃动不已。鹿角发箍早就歪了，银发凌乱，显然是情欲漩涡里挣扎过一轮的痕迹。来不及揽住带土的脖颈，他连忙握住胸前的铃铛，闷住声响，以免引来注意。  
刚刚高潮被打断，他正是身体敏感的时刻，带土操得再重，他也能从钝痛与麻木中品尝出甜腻的欢愉，加上差点被发现的紧张感，肠穴里不断泌着热液，淋漓浇在那根粗硬的肉棒上。  
“话说，你床边这双鞋，我没见过啊。什么时候买的？”  
带土动作一顿，后知后觉地瞪大了眼。  
“你别看了！！不是要迟到了吗，拿了东西就快点走吧！！”  
等笑够了，阿斯玛才离开寝室。房门关上后，浴室外终于再度安静下来。  
“怎么办？你不想公开吧……我会负起责任，让那混蛋好好闭嘴的。”  
带土正想和卡卡西好好讨论这关乎名誉的重要问题，裹着他鸡巴的湿穴却一吸一吸地动作起来。他脑袋轰然一炸。  
“真是够了，你知不知道我快要泄了啊……总是在这种时候停下来……”  
温热的喘息洒在两人之间，卡卡西歪倒在墙上，稍稍舔了舔干燥的唇瓣。他伸手握住自己的性器，拇指堵住马眼，向呆望着他的黑发男生投去暗示意味浓重的一瞥。  
带土深吸一口气，狠狠挺腰，往上使力。卡卡西被他顶得一颠，不耐烦的神情冰消雪融，只剩沉溺在极乐里的恍惚。他松手不顾铃铛后，清亮的脆响便在浴室间肆无忌惮地回荡起来  
只要再捅几下就好。好几次从快感的巅峰落下去，他深知现在的自己轻易就能泄在带土的阴茎上。但是不行，他不想要这唾手可得的高潮……好像不在无法逃离的痛苦中挣扎一阵，泄身那一刻的快感就无法激烈到让人理智全无。他情不自禁收紧了穴肉，以至于翻搅着充沛淫液的鸡巴翘起的弧度、龟头下方那圈凸起的边棱和下陷的窄沟都印在肉壁上，让他能清楚感知到。在呻吟的间隙里，他断断续续吸着气，仅有的意志力用在手指上——红绒布手套里的手指圈在性器上，仿佛装饰性的缎带。想要往外涌的精水被他死死堵着，马眼又胀又麻。  
他肤色偏白，情欲过盛而泛起的红潮在身上各处都清晰可见。带土的目光在近乎失神的卡卡西身上逡巡着，先是淌着口水的唇角，再是微微翻白的双眼，再往下是又肿又红、果实似的乳头，还有他亲手限制着的，血脉偾张的性器。明明年纪比自己还小，却总能在情事中泄露出熟成后的葡萄酒一般浓郁的色欲感……是他太懂得展示身体反应，也太享受于和带土交合了吧。就连在学习这种事情的时候，进度也比带土更快，为什么啊？  
相较于总是被卡卡西迷得七荤八素的自己，除非被操爽了，否则便总有欺负他的余力的卡卡西，简直可恨。  
他往前一步，将卡卡西挤在他和墙之间，再往下落时，粗大的阴茎又往里闯入了三分。卡卡西的小腹明显有了肌肉的抽搐。他偏过头，眼泪顺着发红的眼角往下掉，一边吐出渗透了哭音的甜腻叫声，一边弓起身子，要收回限制着高潮的拇指。但白浊的精液还未来得及涌出哪怕一滴，带土又重重按住了已经大张的脆弱马眼。  
夹在他腰上的腿也过电似的抖了抖。卡卡西大口大口喘着气，使劲摇头，松脱的发箍掉在地上。他呜咽不已，晃动腰部，既想摆脱让穴肉发疯似的痉挛阵阵的操弄，又想从带土指下逃开。也许是想要抱怨，他勉强收回涣散的目光，往带土脸上望去。从他眼里，带土模糊看见自己忿忿而些许扭曲的表情……而卡卡西的小腹又是一抽，亟待解放的性器在带土手心里跳动着。  
“对不起、对不起……”失焦的黑色眼眸茫然地转向带土的方向，咽不下的唾沫让他话音含糊，嘴唇开合时，又有一道水痕从唇角绵绵下行，几绺发丝黏在汗湿的额角上，“带土、要责罚我吗……？”  
硬物蛮横地捣进穴里，卡卡西几乎担心起了自己的小腹会不会被顶破。有什么东西射在他的肠肉上，灌满了容纳了肉棒后便空隙不多的后穴。满足感让他不自觉用穴肉吮着那根鸡巴，想把带土的精液尽可能引出来。而性器顶端的禁锢也终于解开了，他顿时顾不上后头，稠厚的白精只射了一小股，其余的如同尿液一般从马眼里汩汩流出。

这样的释放带来了异于往常的绵长快感。他恍惚不已，只觉得小腹越发酸软，有种彻底发泄干净的餍足感。穴里还是鼓鼓胀胀的——带土没有抽出阴茎，而是就着精水，在湿软的甬道里有一下没一下地弄着。  
“再做几轮，也可以哦。”  
嘴里这么说着，实际上卡卡西感觉自己的肢体已经像受潮的饼干一样软，稍微大力动作就要掉些碎渣了。带土也看出他力有不逮，只是摸了摸他的脸，擦去那些唾液留下的痕迹：“这种时候就别逞强了。”  
顺手打开浴室的花洒，带土把他抱过去，仔细清洗汗水和体液的残余。将那些滑腻的液体从卡卡西身上抹走时，带土恍惚间真有了打理毛绒玩偶的错觉——也许是太过疲倦，卡卡西始终安静地任他摆弄。  
他忍不住问道：“毛绒玩具什么的，有深意吗？”  
“没有。”好一会儿，卡卡西才淡淡答道。  
他抱着带土的脖颈，依靠在那具肌肉紧实的年轻躯体上，把那当做一棵树一般给予自然而然的信赖。带土替他洗干净了，又领他出去擦头发，一边把毛巾盖在那头湿漉漉垂落的银发上，一边不死心地问了第二次：“真的没有吗？”  
“真的没有。”卡卡西被他揉脑袋揉得左摇右摆，不堪其扰地皱了皱眉，“没有……只不过是……除非你把我扔掉，不然我不会离开你，这样的意思而已。”  
扔掉？干嘛不要卡卡西？  
带土百思不得其解。他拿起吹风筒。  
“那你可能要一直和我在一起了。”

那天夜里，卡卡西做了个梦。梦里的他把半边身体被异样的白色组织占据了的带土关在荒凉的黑白空间里，说什么也不肯放了带土，也不愿意杀掉。  
这样的他和带土之间自然没什么愉快的氛围。他不能不与带土见面，但每每碰面，两人都以冷若冰霜的态度面对彼此。就这样度过了许多年，直到卡卡西也老去，他的俘虏才虚弱而死。  
一直在一起也不一定就能成为好事。  
不过，就算不是好事，确实有那么一个人为他忍耐到了一生的尽头……现在正是他偿还的时候。  
抱着一丝重新开始的侥幸心理，卡卡西不愿意向现在的带土解释这些。

迷迷糊糊醒来时，第一反应是嘴唇被暖气烘得发干。舔了舔已经起皮的嘴唇，带土睁开了眼睛。  
“早安。”  
卡卡西已经起来了。窗外还黑着，稀薄的台灯光线中，他站在床边换衬衫。他的胸前盖了两张创可贴，压住乳头，但带土依旧能依稀注意到表面肿大的凸起。  
“早……”他迅速起了反应。  
“圣诞快乐。今天是周五，等会儿还有课。……所以只能稍稍帮你一下。别把我的头发弄脏了。”  
带土面红耳赤。他坐起身，掀开被单，露出底下赤裸的身体。卡卡西在床边跪下，扶着他的大腿，往密布卷曲耻毛的胯下埋首，软舌灵巧地卷上柱身，再慢慢将那分量过大的东西尽根含入口咽间，细细吞吐起来。  
带土没有为难他，不一会儿就在重重一吮之下缴了械。卡卡西喉结微动，吞下那些腥膻的体液，抿了抿余味，才交作业似的朝带土张嘴。被磨蹭得通红的上颚还挂着几丝浊精。  
他站起身来，继续一粒粒扣好衬衫纽扣，又拉起口罩。带土取过手机，看了看时间。  
“才五点，明明还很早……”  
“你要我当着所有人的面从你房间里走出去吗？”  
“对了，阿斯玛那边，需要我封他的嘴吗？”  
“随便你怎么做。”  
带土想了想，问道：“那么，对他公开也行吗？”  
“……可以是可以。”卡卡西本已转身往宿舍门口走去，闻言回过头来，神情奇异地看他一眼，“你要怎么和他说？”  
不是恋人，卡卡西从没承认过他们是恋人——交往之实延续至今，昨夜带土才头一次从卡卡西那儿获知他对这段关系的定义。硬要这么坚持的话，脸皮未免太厚。带土挑选着说辞。  
“就说……就说卡卡西是任我摆弄的玩具，永远不会离开我。这么说可以吗？”  
“可能会被当成变态。”半晌，卡卡西才评价道。

“……不过我很喜欢。签名褪色时，我会再来找你的……主人。”

清晨五点，宿舍里只余带土一人。他往床铺大字形倒下去，以意志力克制着脑海中骤然升腾的绮丽想象。  
下次做爱，只准卡卡西叫他主人……卡卡西一定会同意的吧。

-fin-


End file.
